Ravoka & the Black Knight - Knight of the Shadows
by RavokaTheWolf2142
Summary: With Sir Sonic as the new King Arthur, one mysterious knight had been fed false information about this new ruler. Now armed with a power he had previously faced, this knight will stop at nothing to protect his kingdom, but under the guidance of deception. This is the story of Sir Caradoc, Knight of the Shadows.


It was an intense battle. With the power of Excalibur, our hero was able to defeat Merlina AKA the Dark Queen, thus returning her to her original form. She was on her knees, looking down on the grass below her. Sir Sonic slowly walked up to her, turning her head upwards.

"Merlina... Every world has it's end. I know it's kinda sad, but..." he pauses as he goes to pick up the dead flower off the ground, holding it in front of him.

"That's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure."

Merlina cups her hand around the flower, bringing it up to her face.

Just as Merlina was thinking about her grandfather, the great wizard Merlin, she was interupted by the Knights of the Round Table accompanied by Nimue, the Lady of the Lake.

"Well done, Sir Sonic." says Sir Percival. Sonic turns around and raises his hands, pointing towards the others."Thanks to you guys." he replies. "You can say that again." Caliburn comments as it turns around as well.

"To think... King Arthur was but an illusion!" Sir Gawain says, in dissapointment and shock. "The Knights of the Round Table must now disband." Sir Lancelot adds.

"What foolishness is this?" Caliburn interups. "I'll say." Nimue adds. "Hm? What are you saying them?" Percival questions, with a look of confusion on her face.

Caliburn explains, "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the sacred sword Caliburn! I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown!". A look of shock suddenly hits the three knight's faces.

"So then..."

"You...?"

"You are the one and true King Arthur!?" the three say in unison. "Who, me?" Sonic says, also in shock. Almost immediately, the three knights get down on one knee for Sonic. "Huh? Hey, cut that out!" he responds.

It was official. Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, was the true King Arthur and thus, the new ruler of Camelot.

Four days later, a celebration would be held in honour of the new king. Everybody from around the kingdom gathered to see the official crowning of their new ruler.

However, amongst the thousands and thousands of people cheering for the new king was a single knight. A mysterious enigma unknown throughout the kingdom. Only little knew about him. Some have referred to him the "Knight of the Shadows". Others have referred to him as "Knight of the Unknown". His name... was Sir Caradoc.

Flashback to a month ago. Sir Caradoc was finally an knight, a title he had been working towards for the past three years. Earnt by successfully defending the kingdom from a swarm of the underworld, spawned from the previous King Arthur in one of his first attempts.

Now fast forward to that faithful day. Word of the new king spread like wild-fire throughout the entire kingdom. Caradoc was one of the thousands to know, but in the wrong way.

A crystaline figure walked up to Caradoc as he was talking with a group of fellow knights.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry to interupt your conversation, but I request to speak to the brown one. In private." he said, referring to Caradoc.

"And just what would you want me for?" Caradoc replied, in confusion as to who this was.

"That is a matter between you and me. Come." he answered.

Caradoc shrugged it off and followed the crystaline figure into a forest.

"Before we get into formalities, let me introduce myself. My name is Sir Mordred. I come to you Caradoc..."

"What the? How do you know my name?" Caradoc interupted.

"I'm sure that can be a matter that can be discussed another time. I've been observing you very closely and I must say: you are quite the knight. That's why I've come to you. News has spread about a new King Arthur rising." Mordred explains.

"I've heard. From what I've been able to hear, this new king was also the one who eradicated the previous king." Caradoc commented.

"Indeed. Everybody in the entire kingdom considers this man a "hero". Oh, how blind they are. This is blatantly another one of Merlin's illusions! Why else would he be involved with his grandaughter in the first place?!" Mordred exclaimed.

"You're starting to slightly irritate me, Mordred. Get to the matter at hand." Caradoc responded. A brief silence filled the air.

"I've come to you, Caradoc, to help me. To eradicate this kingdom from further deception. Together, we shall bring clarity to the land. However, it's all up to you to decide our fate." Mordred said.

Caradoc stops and thinks this proposition through. "You've got yourself a deal. If it means no further harm comes to this world, then I will fight like there is no tomorrow."

"Excellent. Now, there's one last thing we need to do." Mordred replies, before summoning a dark aura around Caradoc. It swirls around him several times before he seems to absorb the aura into his body. Caradoc suddenly collapses onto his knees, overwhelmed at the power this aura has given him. After he get's up, Mordred explains more.

"What you just absorbed was just a small part of the underworld's power. This should be able to combat the threat at hand."

"The new king is set to be officially crowned in four days. This should be enough time to get used to your new power. Until we meet again, Sir Caradoc.." Mordred says before walking away.

Caradoc stands there, still feeling the effects of what had just happened. He holds out his hands and states at them. Spheres of purple energy fill his palms. The power he had faced just a month ago was now at his disposal.

The words he had said earlier echoed throughout his mind as he crushed the energy into his fist. "If it means no further harm comes to this world, then I will fight like there is no tomorrow."

_**Writer's Note: Mordred is actually Mephiles, in case the whole "crystaline figure" thing didn't already give it away.**_


End file.
